lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cryptor
}} Cryptor, ein Nindroid war der General der vom Ultrabösen geschaffenen Nindroiden. Als zweiter und wohl perfektester der Nindroiden nach P.I.X.A.L. war er ein so exakter Klon von Zane, dass er selbst für die Ninja einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner darstellte. Er wurde bei Zanes Sieg über das Ultraböse zerstört, erhielt aber später eine Statue im Museum von Ninjago, die am Tag der Erinnerungen von Sensei Yang zum Leben erweckt wurde. Erneut wandte Cryptor sich gegen den Eisninja, der ihn erneut besiegte. Biografie Staffel 3 Staffel 3 ist Cryptors Debutstaffel und zugleich auch die einzige, in der er eine größere Rolle spielt. Als General der Nindroiden-Armee unterstützte er das Ultraböse bei seinem Plan, als Goldener Meister wiederaufzuerstehen; Zunächst durch die Entführung von Lloyd, später durch die Bergung der Goldenen Waffen von Delta V. Im Staffelfinale entfesselte Zane einen Eissturm um das Ultraböse zu besiegen, der auch Cryptor vernichtete. Das neue Ninjago General Cryptor wurde, gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Nindroiden, nach den Bauplänen von Zane in der Fabrik des Borg Tower konstruiert. ''Die Kunst, nicht zu kämpfen'' Seine erste Mission bestand darin, einen Angriff auf Garmadons Kloster anzuführen, in dem sich die Ninja versteckt hielten. Der Angriff war zwar ein Erfolg, die Ninja konnten jedoch fliehen und schmiedeten später den Plan, Ninjago von der Stromversorgung abzuschneiden und das als Virus zurückgekehrte Ultraböse so zu vernichten. Cryptor wurde daraufhin mit einigen Nindroiden - darunter auch einer kleinwüchsigen Version, die er "Min-Droid" taufte - zur Bewachung des Kraftwerkes eingesetzt. Es gelang den Ninja dennoch, die Nindroiden auszutricksen und dem Generator schwere Schäden hinzuzufügen. Cryptor versuchte, P.I.X.A.L. als Geisel zu nehmen, wurde jedoch von Zane aufgehalten. Als es den Ninja schleßlich gelang, den Strom abzuschalten, wurden auch die Nindroiden inaktiv. ''Das innere Gleichgewicht'' Ein geheimnisvoller Unbekannter erweckte mithilfe von Zitteraalen Cryptor und einige andere Nindroiden wieder, die daraufhin unter Führung vom verdorbenen Sensei Wu einen Angriff auf den Schrottplatz der Walkes ausführten, auf dem die Ninja ihre durch den Stromausfall untauglich gewordenen Fahrzeuge reparieren wollten. Die Schurken teilten sich dabei auf, Cryptor nahm sich Zane und P.I.X.A.L. vor. Er machte den Eisninja zuerst mittels eines Magnetkranes kampfunfähig und drohte dann, ihn über einem Schredder fallen zu lassen, was aber von P.I.X.A.L. mit einem gekonnten Hechtsprung verhindert wurden. Die beiden Androiden bemerkten, dass sie durch das Teilen von Zanes Energiequelle zu einer perfekten Einheit geworden waren und konnten Cryptor und seine Schergen so leicht in die Flucht schlagen. ''Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters'' Einige Zeit später begaben sich die Ninja zu den Schlangen, um etwas über den Goldenen Meister zu erfahren, der für ihren zkünftigen Kampf laut Skales von Bedeutung sein konnte. Auch dort wurden sie von Cryptor und den Nindroiden überfallen. Die Ninja taten ihr Bestes, um die Schurken abzuwehren und die Schlangen zu beschützen, waren aber zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen. Das Blatt wendete sich jedoch, als Jay die neue Energiequelle der Nindroiden bemerkte und ausschalten konnte, woraufhin Cryptor und seine Armee erneut kampfunfähig waren. ''Die Computerwelt'' Der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte, der sich mittlerweile als Pythor zu erkennen gegeben hatte, brach daraufhin ins Aquarium der Stadt ein und stahl einige Zitteraale, mit denen er Cryptor, die Nindroiden und den bösen Wu wiederbelebte. Gemeinsam starteten sie einen Angriff auf den Borg Tower, wo die Ninja in die Computerwelt reisten und dort einen Neustart auslösen wollten, was die entgültige Löschung des Ultrabösen bedeutet hätte. Trotz eines heldenhaften Verteidigungsversuchs der Bürger Ninjagos konnte der Trupp in den Tower eindringen, wo sie jedoch von Nya in ihrer Samurai X-Rüstung überrascht wurden. Letzten Endes gelang den Ninja der Neustart und Cryptor befahl seinen Soldaten den Rückzug. ''Projekt Arcturus'' Obwohl er das Überleben des Ultrabösen bezweifelte, beteiligte Cryptor sich an den Vorbereitungen für Projekt Arcturus. Dieses sah vor, dass er und einige andere Nindroiden sich in den Weltraum - genauer auf den Kometen Delta V - begeben und dort die Überreste der Goldenen Waffen bergen sollten, die das Ultraböse für seine Rückkehr benötigte. Die Rakete war bereits startklar, als die Ninja das Projekt schließlich durchschauten und in den Hangar, der sich unterhalb von Ouroboros befand, eindrangen. Sofort wurden sie von Cryptor und seinen Soldaten empfangen, konnten sie aber vorerst überwältigen und sich verstecken. Als sie erkannten, dass sie Arcturus ''nicht aufhalten konnten, begaben sie sich heimlich an Bord der Rakete. Die Nindroiden bemerkten dies nicht. [[Die Ninja im Weltall|''Die Ninja im Weltall]] Cryptor befehligte die Arcturus-Rakete auf ihrem Flug durchs Weltall. Als er die Ninja bemerkte, befahl er, das Schiff in den Schweif von Delta V zu steuern und sie so eventuell abzuschütteln. Der Plan ging jedoch nach hinten los, indem die Bruchstücke im Schweif dem Schiff wesentlich mehr Schaden zufügten als den geschickt ausweichenden Ninja. Dennoch gelang die Bruchlandung auf dem Kometen, und Cryptor schwärmte mit seinen Soldaten aus, um die Waffen zu finden. Dies gelang ihnen rasch, da sie sie nicht anfassen konnten, luden sie sie in ein Netz, das sie an ihrem Rover befestigten. Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Schiff wurden ließen die Ninja jedoch eine Horde metallfressender Weltrauminsekten auf die Nindroiden los, was für einen Tumult sorgte, in dem die Ninja Cryptor die Raumschiffschlüssel stehlen konnten. Dieser Plan scheiterte jedoch; Die Weltrauminsekten griffen auf das Schiff über und zerstörten es größtenteils, während Cryptor und die verbleibenden Nindroiden mittels ihren eingebauten Schubdüsen zur Erde zurückkehrten und die Ninja so allein zurückließen. ''Der Goldene Meister'' Zurück auf der Erde überreichte Pythor dem Ultrabösem das mittlerweile wieder einen Körper angenommen hatte, die Goldenen Waffen. Während das Ultraböse sie zur Goldenen Rüstung umschmiedete, befreite Pythor auf dessen Anweisung den verdorbenen Cyrus Borg, damit dieser dem Sieg des Bösen zusehen konnte. Dies stellte sich jedoch als fataler Fehler heraus, denn Borg floh in den Tempel der Tapferkeit, der einen Sicherungsmechanismus gegen die Goldene Kraft besaß. Von dort aus nahm der Erfinder Kontakt zu den Ninja, die schließlich doch zur Erde zurückkehren konnten auf, und erklärte ihnen, dass er eine Waffe gegen das Ultraböse habe. Die Nindroiden-Armee unterstütze das Ultraböse bei der Verteidigung der Stadt gegen die Ninja, Cryptor, mit dem Destructoid ausgestattet, traf dabei auf Nya. Es gelang ihm, den Samurai-Anzug zu zerstören, wodurch es zum Nahkampf kam, bei dem der General klar überlegen war. Nya schaffte es jedoch durch eine List, Min-Droid auf ihn zu hetzen, und entkam so. Nach zahlreichen Turbulenzen besiegte Zane das Ultraböse schließlich mit einem geballten Eissturm. Dieser erwischte auch den immernoch mit Min-Droid ringenden Cryptor, der daraufhin einfror und in kleine Teile zersprang. Tag der Erinnerungen Cryptor erhielt als einer der größten Widersacher der Ninja später eine Statue in der neuen im Museum von Ninjago, die am Tag der Erinnerungen von Sensei Yang zum Leben erweckt wurde. Der Sensei erklärte den wiedererweckten Schurken, dass sie mit ihren Waffen einen der Ninja besiegen müssten, um auch über die Dauer der Yin-Yang Mondfinsternis hinaus am Leben zu bleiben, und Cryptor entschied sich für Zane. Zusammen mit einigen Nindroiden konfrontierte er den Eisninja im Birkenwald, wo er eine Statue Dr. Juliens ehrte, welche Cryptor zerstörte. Nachdem Zane die Handlanger ausgeschaltet hatte, kam es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Nindroiden, der jedoch, da beide absolut ebenbürtige Klone waren, unentschieden hin und her wogte. Schließlich überraschte Zane seinen Gegner, indem er scheinbar aufgab - ein Konzept, das der General nicht begriff - nur, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mit der Waffe selbst zu vernichten. Cryptors Seele kehrte daraufhin in die Verfluchte Welt zurück. Staffel 7 ''Meister der Zeit'' Zane hatte in seiner Schubkarre die Statue von General Cryptor die noch intakt war. Offizielle Beschreibung sic General Cryptor ist der Roboter-Anführer der Nindroid-Armee und ein Diener des Digitalen Overlords. Anders als seine Nindroids, die nur sehr selten sprechen, redet Cryptor ständig. Er liebt es, seine Gegner in Duellen zu provozieren und verhöhnen, und er verschont auch seine eigenen Leute nicht mit Kritik („Ihr seid so leise wie eine Herde hungriger Yaks!“). Cryptors Gefühlsprogrammierung ist ebenfalls fortschrittlicher als die der Nindroids, aber sein Jähzorn kann gegen ihn verwendet werden. Cryptor sieht in den Ninjas keine große Bedrohung für seine Armee. Das könnte ein Fehler sein, der sich für ihn und auch den Digital Overlord rächen könnte. General Cryptor war der Anführer der Nindroids. Er war der erste Nindroid, der erschaffen wurde. Es handelte sich um eine überarbeitete Version von Zane mit besserer Programmierung und schwerer Rüstung. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Nindroids besaß Cryptor eine starke Persönlichkeit. Er war sehr eitel und prahlte gerne. Und er unterschätzte die Kraft der Ninjas ganz gewaltig. Dieser mächtige Anführer der Nindroids wurde nach der Niederlage des Goldenen Meisters zerstört. Aussehen Cryptor ist ähnlich konstruiert wie die niederen Nindroid-Krieger, trägt jedoch gebogene schwarze Schulterstücke. Seine rot leuchtenden Augen und sein Torso sind identisch mit denen der anderen Nindroiden. Fähigkeiten Alle Nindroiden sind nach Bauplänen von Zane konstruiert, doch Cryptor war der erste und perfekteste Klon. Neben den Nindroid-Standartfunktionen, wie Laseraugen und Schwebedüsen, wurde er vom Ultrabösen mit einer Reihe zusätzlicher Funktionen ausgestattet. Er ist wesentlich stärker, schneller, gelenkiger und widerstandsfähiger als seine Soldaten, kann sich unsichtbar machen und einen überaus starken Laser aus seinem Schulterpanzer feuern. Darüberhinaus besitzt er nach Aussage von Zane auch eine höhere Feuerrate als andere Nindroiden. Er besitzt zwar eine Funktion, um Goldene Kraft in sich aufzunehmen und zu speichern, bekam aber nie die Chanche, diese anzuwenden. Bei seiner Rückkehr am Tag der Erinnerungen kann Cryptor interessanterweise auch Techniken anwenden, die sein Gegenstück Zane erst nach Staffel 3 erlernt hat, wie etwa Airjitzu. Cryptor nutzt diverse Waffen, darunter Zweihand-Katanas (Folge 29), eine Bazooka (Diverse Sets sowie Videospiel Nindroids) und einige EMP-Bomben. Bei seiner Rückkehr am Tag der Erinnerungen kämpft er mit einer Museums-Atrappe von Zanes Technoklinge. Auftritte Trivia * Cryptor ist der zweite echte Klon von Zane, nach P.I.X.A.L.. Er hat ähnliche Intelligenz, emotionale Kapazität und Kampffähigkeiten. In seiner Form form am Tag der Erinnerungen ist er ihm eventuell sogar überlegen. * Obwohl Cryptor eigentlich ein Klon von Zane ist, ähnelt er auch den anderen Ninja in mancher Hinsicht: ** Er hat einen ähnlich sarkastischen Humor wie Jay ** Er ist hitzköpfig und arrogant wie Kai * Sein Name leitet sich vom englischen Wort ''cryptic ''(kryptisch) ab. Galerie Bilder Cryptor.png|General Cryptor Datei:Gcryptorcloseup.jpg|In einer Produnktanimation SdRGeneralCryptor.png|Im Schatten des Ronins Videospiel Cryptor1.jpg|Er kontrolliert ob alles in Ordnung ist Cryptor.jpg|Cryptor kurz vor dem Kampf mit Zane CryptorZane.jpg|Cryptor gegen Zane Datei:MoS29Awake.png Datei:Lnj-s2-overview-avatar-cryptor-square.jpg Cryptor_and_Nya.png|Cryptor gegen Nya Datei:Cryptor2.jpg|Seine Statue im Museum DoDCryptor.jpg|In Tag der Erinnerungen Datei:General_Cryptor_is_Back.jpg|Cryptor erwacht Datei:Pythor_&_Cryptor_(Day_of_the_Departed).png|Cryptor und Pythor DoDVillains.png|Cryptor und die anderen Schurken Datei:C3iJ55_WIAAo2LW.jpg|Die Schurken DoDPythorCryptor.png|Cryptor und Pythor DoDCryptorRuins.png|Cryptor zerstört die Statue von Dr. Julien Datei:Cryptor_(Day_of_the_Departed).png Datei:C3rXlvxVUAArYmR.jpg DoDCryptor3.png|Cryptor wurde besiegt Tumblr_olcc81wV0F1ugx5lwo1_400.gif|Zane vs Cryptor Datei:C7TQt11W4AATOAM.jpg|Cryptors Geist Datei:CryptorKarte.jpg|Seine Sammelkarte Datei:CryptorFig1.jpg Datei:GeneralCryptor70726.png File:40.PNG|Cryptor als Portrait Videos Datei:Story of Cryptor – LEGO NINJAGO – Villain Throwback (40s) Nachweise * https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/809127151052193796 En:Cryptor Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Nindroiden (böse) Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:General Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017 Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Borg Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Schatten des Ronins